Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: No hay conflicto...hay paz... no hay miedo, hay desconfianza... no hay inquietud, hay serenidad... eso y mucho más... hay que descubrirlo juntos, TiPo, SoPo, ViPo, PoOc
1. Capítulo 1: Nuevo Inicio

Ningun personaje es mio, fuera de los Oc

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

…La fuerza, un poder mistico, mas antiguio que la historia misma, la fuerza es un poder que solo un limitado grupo de individuos es capaz de comprender, de entender… de apreciar… y creer en, es un lo que les da su poder… es un campo de energía creado por las cosas vivientes…rodea… penetra y mantiene el orden y la galaxia unida… pero como todo gran poder… como el bien y el mal, se divide… aunque el ultimo conocedor de este dato, se ha dado a conocer como muerto… no se pierde la creencia… en que tarde o temprano… un decendiente de la fuerza… aparezca… y le de al mundo entero la paz que tanto anhela en este mundo de crueldad y maldad

_**…¡SUELTALA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡P-PERO YO TE AMO A TI! ¡ERAS MI HERMANO! ¡DEBIAS DESTRUIRLOS NO SER UNO DE ELLOS! ¡YO CONFIE EN TI! ¡NUNCA PODRIA DEJAR DE AMARTE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**-¡Crash…Pam!-**_

Como anillo al dedo, una gigantesca figura de blanco y negro, termino por caer tumbada de espaldas al suelo… un suelo de madera grueso y perfectamente estable para soportar su increíble peso corporal, claro que enorme fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir los ojos, se encontró primero con una vista borrosa… que obviamente estaba fija en el techo, algo que sin duda lo tenían pensativo, era el hecho de haber terminado asi por una pesadilla reciente suya, claro la cabeza le dolia, el cuerpo estaba tenso, y sentía los nervios en el limite, pero pronto todo eso quedo en segundo plano, pues un grito de no muy lejos, le hicieron reaccionar y salir de su trance

_**PO…Po, Despierta, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo…En realidad…ya se te hizo tarde**_

Los orbes jade del mismo panda, se iluminaron con una intensidad algo increíble de admirar, claro que pronto, termino por soltar un pesado suspiro, acompañado de una risa algo ronca, asi fue entonce, que levantaría la zurda al aire, y la sabana que aun le estaba cubriendo el torso, en su mayoría, termino por levantársele… por si sola, y regreso a la cama, una rascadita a la barriga, una bajo la alita, y se puso de pie en poco tiempo, dando una muy rápida mirada a su habitación… que sin duda, era pequeña, para alguien de su tamaño claro estaba, pero era mejor que nada, pues estaba decorada con un sinfín de posters de kung fu… estos en su mayoría, solo de 5 individuos… pero de entre tantos.. había una figura que sobresalia de entre las demás… una felina, en el frente de todos, en un evidente letrero que los marcaba como _**"Los Cinco Furiosos" **_… a la cual no tuvo tiempo suficiente de prestarle atención, pues nuevamente la voz llamándole le hizo reaccionar

_**¡PO! ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí arriba?**_

\- Nada Papa, solo estoy… regando mis plantas

Fue todo lo que pudo responder, en un evidente tono de nerviosismo y algo de prisa, pues asi fue entonces, que con la derecha, termino por señalar una muy pequeña regadera que tenia cerca del piso al pie de su cama, para en cosa de nada, dejar que esta levitara muy lentamente, hasta su única ventana, en la cual, además de un bello y adorable árbol bonsái, estaban lo que parecían ser, figuras de acción, estas mismas representaban a los sujetos de tamaño real en los que tantos posters se encontraban, entre ellas, una mantis religiosa, una víbora de escamas y piel verde y negra en ciertos puntos, una grulla, un mono… y la ultima, pero incluso la mas importante… una tigre de bengala, una hecha con un esmero y cuidado sumamente precisos y exactos, a tal grado en el que parecia que se habían tomado tiempo suficiente a hacerla de tal forma… una sonrisa en el rostro del mismo panda fue a formarse, y fue entonces que termino por llevar una mano hasta la regadera de su árbol, para ponerla al pie de su cama nuevamente, estiro la zurda nuevamente hasta un estante, y de este, emergio una especie de collar, era mas hilo que cualquier otra cosa, pero dicho hilo, tenia en un extremo un cristal bastante brillante, de tono y color azul sumamente especial, a este le dedico una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba, hasta que lo tuvo al alcance de su pata derecha, y asi sin mas, fue que termino por colocarlo en su cuello, y lucirlo con un enorme orgullo, para entonces, salir corriendo a bajar las escaleras, un mal paso fue lo que dio, y termino por rebotar de un lado a otro, hasta que llego al pie de estas, terminando en lo que pareciera ser la cocina y ventanilla de un local de comida rápida… boca abajo y con los pies aun sobre las escaleras, en dicha, se encontraría con una sombra sumamente similar a la de un panda, cosa que al notar, le hizo gruñir por lo bajo, antes de dar un ligero suspiro al aire

\- Lamento la demora padre

Dicha silueta, perdió forma, en cuanto este levanto la mirada, eran nada mas un monton de bolsas y costales los que formaban esa sombra, y cuando estas fueron puestas al suelo y de lado, se encontraría con un ligeramente molesto ganzo de plumas tanto grises como blancas mirándole de forma reprendedora, pero no duro demasiado

\- Pedir perdón, no nos ayuda a cocinar… ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí arriba? – pregunto, mientras tomaba algunos vegetales, y por igual, un cuchillo, junto a una tabla especifica para cortar, seguido de eso, el panda se levanto del suelo, se sacudió, acomodo el cristal, y salio corriendo a su puesto, tomando por igual, platos y cucharas para empezar a servir las ordenes salientes, con una sonrisa no muy notoria pero si presente en el rostro

-Ya te dije, que estaba regando mis plantas…y si, ya se que tener un pequeño bonsái no es muchas plantas, pero sin embargo, no deja de ser una responsabilidad – Inmediatamente dijo, pues estaba acostumbrado a escuchar el clásico _**"Solo es un Bonsái" **_mas el ganso le resto importancia, y siguió cocinando, mientras que el oso seguía hablando aparentemente – Ademas… tambien tuve un sueño raro… no era un sueño seria mas, una pesadilla

\- ¿Sobre que? – El mismo ya se encontraría cortando los vegetales junto a este, mientras que servia y entregaba las ordenes a los que esperaban, en su mayoría, gansos, cerdos, conejos, conejas, gansas, cerditas, se entiende perfectamente el punto al que se quiere llegar, el panda, apenas y tuvo oportunidad a mirar de reojo a su padre, antes de seguir en lo que hacia, su expresión era un claro _**"A que te refieres"**_ y sin embargo, volvió a preguntarlo – Sobre que se trato tu pesadilla hijo.

El mismo panda se quedo… petrificado en su lugar mientras cocinaba, claro que llevo la mano lentamente hasta su cabeza, y se dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla, suficiente para que saliera de su trance, y siguiera con sus labores como solia hacerlo siempre – No es nada importante papa… solo, fue un sueño, ya sabes, ya se me pasara … pero… Padre, te tengo una pregunta

\- Adelante hijo, lo que quieras… ¿Es sobre dinero?

\- Desde luego que no Padre – Se apresuro a replicar el panda, antes de dar un plato de fideos a un Cerdo que llevaba esperando por su alimento, y tan pronto lo recibió, su expresión frustrada se hizo una alegre, y asi termino por irse a sentar y a almorzar

\- Entonces soy todo oídos ¿Qué te ocurre?

La expresión en el oso se hizo bastante obvia, pero sonriente igual, por lo que termino con lo suyo, antes de girarse a su padre, quien le termino por colocar un sombrerito en la cabeza, justo entre las orejas, y por igual, le coloco un delantal con el logo del local encima, por lo que pronto, este se enderezo en su lugar, y le encaro, un tanto extrañado, pero aceptando aquello – ¿Alguna vez… quisiste hacer algo mas… otra cosa… fuera de los fideos?

\- Hmmmm es curioso que lo preguntes hijo… pues veras, déjame contarte, que en mi rebelde juventud, tenia la loca fantasia de escapar lejos de aquí, y aprender a preparar Tofu – Dijo mientras empezó a cortar unos cuantos vegetales, con una enorme habilidad culinaria que no era fácil de comparar, al menos a ojos de su hijo, le volteo a ver de manera fugaz, y su expresión lo preguntaba todo – Pues… era un sueño tonto, jajajaja, te imaginas verme a mi, preparando tofu acaso… es que siquiera el pensamiento solo es gracioso…Tofu … No, todos tenemos nuestro papel en el mundo, el mio es estar aquí, y el tuyo hijo mio

\- ¿Esta aquí?

\- No… esta en la mesa dos, cinco, nueve y seis – A cada una de estas, le lanzo a las manos y brazos de su hijo, un monton de pesados platos de fideos encima, aunque claro, que esto lo tomo desprevenido, logro que estos levitaran breves segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que se acomodara a estos, y asi, los atrapo, y suspiro de alivio, antes de dedicarle una mirada serena a su padre – Eso es… siempre sonriendo hijo mio

Palmo su mejilla con calidez y gusto, antes de encaminarse a seguir cocinando, el rostro del panda era confiado… tranquilo y sereno… aunque su mirada divago a través de la ventanilla del local… mas específicamente, a una especie de templo que había en la gran cima de una montana… un lugar mejor conocido como el palacio de jade… un sentimiento en el le hizo retumbar el corazón… a tal grado que cerro los ojos, y un suspiro soñador, se libero de su presión en el pecho

\- Uno de estos días… uno de estos días.~

Resono en su mente, esa misma frase… una y otra y otra vez, hasta que esos pensamientos pararon, y siguió con su deber y trabajo

**Mientras tanto… ahí arriba**

Podrian verse a 5 figuras caminando en un pacifico orden hacia una especie de… casa hogar, no muy lejos de un gigantesco palacio cerca del mismo, en estos… las mismas criaturas retratadas en figuras de acción en la habitación del mismo panda, cada uno hasta dar a su respecto sitio de descanso… (Si eso daña su moderna sensiblidad, entonces Habitacion queda mejor) pero de entre todos, la mas fácil a destacar, podría decirse que era, la tigre del grupo, que si, aunque no lo parezca o aparente, era una hembra, esta tenia una habitación sumamente simple… tranquila y algo vacia, no mas de una mesa de noche, un tapete para meditar, una cama, sabana y almohada… aunque el sitio mas destacable ahora… era su tapete, en el cual, se dejo sentar en postura de loto, retirando y dejando sus sandalias de lado, solo para dejarse caer en una profunda meditación… serena… tranquila… y seria, numerosos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente… mas sin embargo… el mas importante… era el que seria seleccionado… al guerrero dragon, algo que sin duda, le dieron motivos suficientes para sentirse, emocionada, aunque sus pensamientos se verían opacados… por opiniones sumamente profundas de su parte

_**"¿Seria tiempo por fin? … algo se avecina de verdad… o acaso… será tal vez posible que… ya estoy lista para asumir tal titulo… la verdad, es que, no podría sentirme mas lista para ello… después de tanto tiempo… lograre tener su aprobación… tal vez su orgullo como padre… no… esta vez, tal vez hasta pueda darse el lujo de reconocerme como a su hija…si… eso seria lo mas adecuado posiblemente"**_

Aunque fuese la razón de su felicidad… había algo que no se sentida del todo correcto, algo que, simplemente, no cuadraba en todo en la situación, algo que le estaba indicando, que de corazón, sus inteniones y acciones no estaban perfectamente justificadas… la mirada se le abrió… dejando notara aquellos brillantes y algo amenazantes ojos ambar que poseía, de iris rubi como la sangre, no tenia en su totalidad, clara su objetivo, pero no era algo que tuviera rodeándole la cabeza por mucho tiempo, hasta que a su puerta, el llamado le hizo reaccionar, pensó que ya seria momento de salir a escena, y fue que asi se apresuro a levantarse, colocarse las sandalias y correr a su puerta la cual apenas abrió se dispuso a salir disparada fuera del recinto, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró con la misma reptil de hace un rato, esta misma sonriéndole de un modo bastante inocente, cariñoso, e incluso emocionado, no al mismo grado que ella pero similar desde luego que si

\- Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada… como una meditación o algo similar, Tigresa

La sorpresa en la felina duro poco tiempo, pues pronto se vio arrodillada sobre su pierna derecha, esto para igualar la estatura de la reptil, y asi, fue que le mostro, una sonrisa si bien era pequeña, era notoria, al menos para ella que la tenia de frente – Supongo que no… ya había terminado de cualquier forma Vibora – La sonrisa fue bien recibida, y regresada por la reptil, quien pronto, se poso a un lado de la felina, y le dejo reposar la punta de su cola sobre el hombro

-¿Tiene que ver con el rollo del dragon no es verdad? – Asintio la felina, cosa que le saco una risa bastante silenciosa, no burlona, sino, amigable – Yo te entiendo… has esperado por esto demasiado tiempo, y… si te hace sentir bien, no creo que nadie mas se lo merezca de corazón, como tu

Entre ambas, intercambiaron miradas, y compartieron risas, antes de nuevamente, enderezarse cada una, ahora fue, que un Gong, hizo escucharse a oídos de ambas, y al de los demás, fue asi que entre todos, salieron disparados a la arena, el momento había llegado, la frente de la felina se encontraba en alto, el pecho de fuera… preparada, para encarar a su destino de frente

…Un destino…que le dio una poderosa y fuerte bofetada de guante blanco en el rostro, el maestro Oogway, una tortura de edad algo avanzada, estaba de frente, a ella, y sus compañeros, los mismos estaban en línea…y entre ellos…y el… un asustado, confuso, desorientado, y bastante nervioso panda, quien intentaba con excusas y palabras apartarse de la situación en la que había terminado, mientras que por detrás suyo, una Tigresa, demasiado perpleja pero no del todo pues el sentimiento que mas predominaba en ella, era la furia, la rabia, la molestia, la negación, y la desesperación, un rasgo suficientemente fácil de notar al menos, por parte de sus compañeros

\- …Oiga, lo siento… de verdad, yo… solamente quería saber quien seria el guerrero dragon… se lo juro – Entre excusas y disculpas, este empezó a retroceder, y por igual, termino por levantarse del suelo, hasta quedar enderezado en su lugar, hasta que sin darse cuenta estaba justo a nada de chocar de espaldas con Tigresa

\- Ah…Pero que interesante… muy, muy interesante – Fue todo lo que la vieja tortuga pudo formular, sin dejar que su dedo anular, de la derecha se apartara de encima suyo, del oso me refiero

\- Maestro… disculpe pero, ¿Me esta señalando, a mi? – La misma felina empujo al panda con el brazo izquierdo, con un sentimiento claro de perturbación en ella, cosa que no noto el panda, pues este estaba sonriendo y asintiendo ante la pregunta que la felina había formulado

\- A el – Replico la misma tortuga

\- ¿A quien? – Respondio el panda, incrédulo ante la reacción, el mismo al darse cuenta, que de verdad estaba siendo señalado, empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que le estuviera siguiendo afirmativamente a el, un clic en su mente reacciono y le hicieron llevar la derecha hasta su collar, el cual seguía ahí, y el cristal, estaba intacto

\- A ti - Dijo nuevamente la tortuga, quien dio los últimos pasas que separaban tanto al panda como a el de estar cerca, para luego tomar en su baston de madera, la muñeca zurda del enorme mamífero, y levantar esta misma hasta el cielo – El universo… nos ha enviado ¡AL GUERRERO DRAGON!

El pueblo entero se aloco tan pronto el gong sono, el anuncio se dio, aunque primero hubieron un monton de _**"¿¡Que!?"**_ por parte de un numero considerable de presentes, los primeros obviamente, fueron el panda, los furiosos, el padre del panda quien había entrado al recinto en el momento adecuado para escuchar tal declaración, y un panda rojo, quien parecia estar en una especie de podio por encima de toda la arena, asi, la celebración empezó a darse, confeti, música, y sirvientes del palacio bajando con una especie de trono para el mismo guerrero, trono cargado por gansos, quienes estaban intentando ser detenidos por el mismo panda rojo, lo cual no tuvo éxito en lo mas minimo, y asi, este corrió fuera del podio, hasta llegar junto a la tortuga, a quien el llamaba, Maestro, y mientras tanto, los pobres patos quienes apenas y podían soportar el peso del panda, intentaron llevárselo hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían al palacio

\- Maestro Oogway, espere, ese panda panzon, no puede ser la solución a nuestro problema, usted iba a señalar a Tigresa, y esa… esa, esa _**COSA**_ cayo frente a ella ¡Eso fue un accidente! – Entre que el panda rojo hablaba, y cierta felina escuchaba ser mencionada por el mismo, la tortuga seguía viendo al panda con una cierta expresión entre diversión y burla en su rostro, nada grave obviamente, y tampoco nada malo, solamente se le quedo escuchando las palabras salir a su viejo amigo, antes de voltear a responderle

\- Los accidentes, no existen – Fue muy pronto para hablar, pues a un costado de estos, el trono que se había traido para cargar del panda, se termino por romper de la parte inferior, haciéndolo subirse levemente por el agujero en el que había quedado

El mismo panda rojo señalo la escena, como si quisiera demostrar que eso era prueba suficiente de sus palabras, mas sin embargo, la tortuga, solamente solto una risa ronca, pero muy alegre, antes de caminar hacia el palacio, pronto un grupo de cerdos llego para ayudar a los gansos, en su tarea, y entre todos, cargaron del trono, junto al panda, y empezaron a subir este escaleras arriba hacia el tan mencionado y reluciente _**"Palacio de jade"**_ Acercandose al mismo panda, los cinco se fueron con el, y uno a uno, se le arrodillaron mientras saludaban al que aparentaba y era, su maestro

\- Perdonenos, Maestro, le hemos fallado – Se apresuro a mencionar Tigresa, quien bajo la frente y la cabeza junto a los demás, pero asi fue entonces, que la mano zurda del panda se levanto al aire, y respondio

\- No, si ese panda no se ha rendido para mañana, entonces sere yo el que les haya fallado a ustedes

**Un trasncurso de tiempo determinado después**

La guerrera del estilo del tigre, no se encontraba en su mejor momento, principalmente debido a que esta estaba frustrada, emocional y físicamente, a tal grado, que su entrenamiento lo estaba tomando como una forma de auto dañarse, demasiado… inocente, por ponerlo de esta manera, un sinfín de pensamientos rodeaban su mente, y era algo imposible el no romper alguno que otro instrumento del aquel que ellos llamaban salón de entrenamientos

_**¡ESTO NO TENIA QUE SUCEDER ASI! UN PANDA… ¿UN PANDA? Enserio un gordo, inútil, estúpido y torpe panda estaba quitándole aquello que por años estuvo tratando de conseguir con esfuerzo y dedicación…enserio… miren solamente su físico, ese tipo seguramente no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es el kung fu, o lo que representa… y ahora el maestro Oogway lo nombro el guerrero dragon… acaso esta era una especie de broma de muy mal gusto, o tal vez un mal sueño, o una pesadilla, porque de ser asi, que alguien por favor, le pellizque y le haga salir de ahí, para despertar y por fin tomar aquello que por derecho y por reconocimiento, a su persona, merece**_

Un golpe doble fue a impactar contra un mazo colgante que amenazaba con golpearla en la nuca, pero este logro evitarlo, destruyéndolo y lanzando fragmentos de este, hacia la entrada al salón… la buena noticia para ella, estaba entrando su maestro por la misma puerta… la mala, para el panda grande, era que uno de dichos fragmentos, estaba volando peligrosamente hasta su cráneo, logro evitar este, a puras penas, pero si le termino rosando muy cerca de la ceja, claro que un rasguño le lastimo la ceja, y asi, este intento relajar su expresión… en su rostro se veía la preocupación, y el nerviosismo, pero igual, parecia ser que sujetar su cristal le relajaba, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente

\- Empecemos

La atención del panda, fue a dar hacia todo el salón… era demasiado grande, y basto, en tanto ejercicios como armamento, su sorpresa, y nervio, regresaron, haciéndole tragar grueso cuando vio algunas cuantas ráfagas de fuego al final de dicho circuito principal - …¿Se refiere…ahora?

\- SI… Ahora – Replico el panda rojo, a quien ahora se le vio observando al mismo _**"Guerrero dragon"**_ con un notable odio y desprecio hacia el mismo – A menos que pienses que Oogway se equivoco, y que tu en realidad no eres el guerrero dragon ¿Hm?

-No me mal interprete maestro es… solo que… no estoy confiado de poder dar todos esos… movimientos tan complicados – Fue todo lo que pudo excusar, antes de ver al mismo panda rojo caminar hacia el costado del circuito, y claro, que al no conocer el sitio, le siguió, esperando estar a la altura del reto, pero solo consiguió una risa ronca y fastidiada del panda rojo

\- Bueno, si no lo intentamos, entonces no lo sabremos ¿O si?

\- No lo niego maestro, sin embargo, es que, me sentiría con algo mas acorde a mi nivel

\- Y que nivel podría ser ese al que te refieres panda

\- Pues… no soy un maestro como usted, pero… que le parece… Zero, nivel Zero, eso suena genial para mi – En un tono desesperado de esperanza, esperando poder escuchar alguna afirmación sobre lo que estaba pidiendo

\- Lamento decepcionarte… pero no existe nada parecido al nivel Zero – Se giro rápidamente, para encararle, y fue entonces cuando la atención del mas grande se fijo en algo, y asi, este señalo el mismo, y se le acerco

\- Esto se ve bien para empezar – Estaba refiriéndose a una especie de muñeco… de textura algo rara, un muñeco de cara chistosa, cabeza roja y un antifaz negro, casi como al de un ladron, incluso a este mismo le dio algunos piquetes encima

\- ¿Con eso? … Enserio… lo usamos para entrenar a los niños, y tambien para detener la puerta en los días calurosos… pero si de verdad insistes con ello, adelante … Hey – Su atención se fijo en algo mas, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, mas sin embargo, las orejas se le fueron hacia atrás rápidamente, y asi, este se dio la vuelta, y encaro la razón de su distracción, los cinco… le han puesto a un niño un cargo sumamente importante de manera ciega

\- Vaya es… es un verdadero honor verlos en persona… no es broma decir que son mas grandes que sus figuras de acción… menos, usted…Mantis usted… esta igualito – Este comentario todo lo que genero fue una cara de fastidio y un muy pequeño canto de grillo silencioso… cosa que le hizo tragar grueso, y apartar la mano de donde este la tenia, y era señalándolo

\- Adelante Panda, es momento de mostrar lo que sabes

Esto sin duda llamo la atención del mas grande, quien volteo la mirada hasta encontrarse con el maestro, y luego con el muñeco, antes de nuevamente, aclarar su garganta, y ponerse, evidentemente nervioso por tener, publico presente – Ellos… van a mirar, o prefiere que espere a que vuelvan al trabajo o

\- Golpealo – Replico de inmediato el panda rojo… Shifu era su nombre si mal se hacia memoria

\- Se lo que tengo que hacer, es solo que… estuve… comiendo…aun estoy digiriendo – La derecha seguía sobre su collar, el mismo capto a duras penas la atención del maestro, quien rápidamente chasqueo los dedos para interrumpir su palabrería, y asi, igualmente, le hizo señal hacia su collar

\- Retirate el collar… no queremos accidentes con Joyeria innecesariamente estorbosa – Esto aumento el nervio en el rostro de Po, quien no solamente sujeto con mayor fuerza su collar, sino que se le era fácil el ver, como aquellos orbes verdes suyos, se llenaban de un tremendo miedo y pánico… pero sin mas, no tuvo de otra, mas que respirar profundamente, y retirarse el mismo collar

Ahora, todo lo que hizo, fue extender dicho collar hacia los maestros, pidiendo en voz extra baja si alguien podía sostenerlo, como era de esperarse… todos lo rechazaron… todos excepto, Vibora, quien no solamente noto su nerviosismo, sino tambien su pánico, el solo era una victima de las circustancias, y a pesar del odio irracional que se le estaba teniendo, esta tan gentil y sonriente como siempre, le tomo el collar con la punta de su cola, y lo mantuvo junto a ella, para protegerlo… el panda solamente se le reverencio, y agradeció por su ayuda, antes de encarar de nuevo al muñeco, a este, le propino un muy pequeño golpe en el rostro, no lo movio mas de unos solos segundos, y asi, el panda aparto la mano… obviamente los rostros incrédulos y fastidiados de manera furiosa no se hicieron de no esperar, al contrario, el mismo maestro Shifu, se le acerco, solo un instante

\- Intentalo de nuevo, un poco mas duro

A esta orden, el panda no tuvo de otra mas que obedecer, y tal como se le había dicho, un nuevo golpe fue propinado sobre el muñeco, pero este tan fuerte fue, que además de al muñeco quitarle el polvo de encima, al panda le retiro un diente de la mandibula, y lo lanzo, justo al primer paso del circuito, el suelo movedizo del olvido (No estudie los nombres, si alguien se me ofende te invito a que me digas los nombres en los comentarios te lo agradecería muchísimo) en este el pobre panda estaba buscando el mayor equilibrio posible, cosa que era, totalmente imposible, los _**"ca-click" **_del techo solamente indicaron el descenso de los mazos, lo cual dio rienda suelta a que el panda empezara a esquivar por instinto propio, era… impresionante, o menos que eso para los maestros, pues sus movimientos, a pesar de ser de reacción algo lenta, los evitaba bastante bien, dando un sentimiento de previsión que le ayudaban a evitar los problemas antes de que sucedieran, o eso parecia, hasta que este, a sus espaldas, sintió algo acercándose a gran velocidad, estiro una mano, esperando frenar el mismo, y lo consiguo, muy a duras penas, pero no fue suficiente, pues este aun asi, lo termino por golpear, y lanzar hacia un gigantesco tazon de jade en el podría decirse, centro del circuito _**"La Tortuga de Jade"**_ donde como si fuera batidora, el pobre panda empezó a golpearse, una y otra y otra y otra vez en su interior

\- … Esto será mas fácil de lo que espere

Fueron las primeras palabras en salir de la boca de aquel panda rojo, quien no estaba mas que satisfecho viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, junto a una cierta felina que se sujetaba de la cadera, pero la que si se lo estaba pasando mal, era la misma Vibora que gentilmente cuidaba del cristal de Po, pronto este salio de la tortuga, y entro a una parte de circuito donde era todo, muñecos giratorios, estos con multiples brazos, algunos con picos otros solamente eran madera, pero giraban en circulo sobre su propio eje, y cada paso que el panda daba, solamente era un golpe que recibia por el frente y por detrás, y viceversa, estos aunque intentara evitarlos, no podía, simplemente estaba siendo demasiado para el, llegado un grado en el que uno de esos brazos, le golpeo, en las joyas de la familia, y le hicieron caer arrodillado y sujetándose dicha zona por momentos - …¡Mis…Mis panditas… Grrrr…Nnnnngh! – El siquiera intentar recuperarse se podía ver como algo imposible, pero lo logro…por un corto periodo de tiempo, pues nuevamente el ataque de dichos muñecos se reanudo, pero justo, cuando iba a llegar a la parte final del circuito, un brazo de nuevamente lo regreso a esa sección, donde termino por estar en el centro de todo, los golpes iban y venían, una y otra vez, y el dolor del panda, ya era algo que estaba cruzando todo el salón, tanto en oídos de los presentes como en el exterior, estaba sufriendo, de verdad sufriendo, pues incluso se puso de rodillas en mas de una ocasión, pero los brazos mas bajos, le hacían enderezarse de nuevo, pronto, le iban a quedar marcas permanentes encima…

_**Todo parecio oscurecerse para el panda… recuerdos de su infancia invadieron repentinamente su cabeza… humillación… dolor…burla… rechazo… aislamiento… ignorancia…todo mezclado en momentos clave en su niñez que son fácilmente traducidos en traumas**_

El simple recuerdo de tales acontecimientos, lo hicieron lagrimear, a pesar de estar siendo golpeado por todos lados

\- … Maestro…tengo que debatir, ya fue suficiente, el pobre chico no puede soportar mas – Intento hablar en su defensa la reptil, quien dio unos cuantos pasos al frente para intentar salvar al pobre chico que terminaría matándose ahí mismo como no recibiera ayuda

Pero no hubo tiempo de replicas… ni siquiera de un debate formar, pues un gruñido, acompañado de un fuerte grito al aire, hicieron que la atencion de todos se fijara en aquel panda… pero lo que vieron… no era fácil de describir con palabras, pues el mismo, tenia los brazos extendidos a cada parte de su cuerpo, izquierda y derecha, de su nariz estaban saliendo cantidades inmensuradas de sangre, formando un diminuto charco de la misma en el suelo a sus pies, tenia la respiración agitada por lo visto, y sin duda alguna, no era difícil notar que tenia la cabeza y miradas fijas en el piso, pero lo mas sorprendente del asunto, era que los muñecos se habían detenido, a anda de seguir golpeándolo, pero estos mismos, estaban temblando, y el suelo bajo de estos igual, claro que no se tardarían nada, en levantar las manos del panda, pero con ellas, los muñecos tambien se estaban moviendo, la madera que los sujetaba termino por desquebrajarse, y asi, estos fueron levantados de raíz del suelo, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente del mismo… los maestros no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, el panda, cerro los puños con toda su fuerza, y los muñecos _**-¡CRACK!- **_Se despedazaron, por completo, fueron reducidos a astillas y pequeñas partículas de madera, el mismo panda, termino por juntar ambas manos frente a su pecho, y al abrir los puños empujo estas mismas manos de regreso a sus costados, esto disparo fragmentos de madera completos y astillas sobre todo el salón, los maestros apenas lograron cubrise a tiempo, antes de nuevamente, ser captados en atención por un _**–¡Plam!- **_Nuevamente, en dirección al panda… este había caído inconsciente al suelo… justo sobre su mancha de sangre… no era común lo que había sucedido, de forma mas correcta… no sabían que fue lo que sucedió

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1_****_


	2. Capítulo 2: Platicas

Ninguno de los personajes representados aqui me pertenece fuera de los OC

Captiulo 2: Platicas

La luz regreso de manera inmediata a la mente del panda, quien pronto se vio despertando de su enorme descanso, a forma de sentirse lleno de pánico dado lo mismo, fue entonces cuando intento levantarse de golpe, pero no lo logro, en su lugar se vio cayendo en su totalidad de regreso sobre la cama en la que sin haberse dado cuenta, se encontraba, pero esto le dejo confuso todavía… el no recordaba haberse ido a recostar, y sin mas, fue que este lentamente se busco con la mirada, de arriba hacia abajo, de atrás hacia adelante, hasta encontrarse nuevamente con el techo de la habitación en la cual se encontraba, pronto, a su costado, un mueble, y del contrario uno similar, pero en este, pudo notar algo especial, y era que ahí mismo se encontraba su collar, con aquel tan brillante y bello cristal, que no tardo en intentar de alcanzar… no lo logro, ni siquiera podía salir o siquiera despegarse demasiado de la cama, solo consiguió gruñidos involuntarios de dolor y quejidos leves… sin mas, levanto su mano del lado donde el control se encontraba, y asi, este lentamente se levanto de la superficie del mueble en el cual dicho cristal estaba residiendo, y fue lentamente por el aire, hasta caer sobre la palma de su pata, la cerro, y en cuestión de segundos, dicho collar se lo coloco, lo admiro, y después, lo beso, antes de dejarse recostar de lleno en la cama, su cabeza y nuca en su mayoría estaban bastante bien metidas en la almohada… pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron y se vieron aquellos orbes verdes suyos fijados sobre una reptil que había entrado a la recamara, con una enorme expresión de sorpresa y curiosidad en su rostro

\- … ¿Que fue eso? – Pregunto mientras se apartaba de la puerta, y se acerco a la cama del panda, quien se estaba acomodando lo mejor posible sobre la cama

\- …Es una maldición

**_"Como podría ser eso una maldición…"_ **se pregunto la reptil, quien deslizándose lentamente y de manera cuidadosa, hasta la cama del panda gigante, para subirse hasta una especie de silla, en la cual se acomodo, subio, y se quedo de cerca intentando igualar la altura del panda, no totalmente bien pero si lo suficiente – Perdona mi insistencia pero… como puedes decirle maldición a aquello que podría considerarse una buena habilidad de ese calibre… si me lo permites decir, es hasta ciertamente, bonita y curiosa... como la arena de una playa, no se sabe como llego ahí pero, ahí esta… y es ciertamente linda -

\- No me gusta la arena… es gruesa…y aspera y rubosa, se te mete en todos lados, nunca te la puedes quitar – Fue todo lo que respondio el oso, quien además de tener la mirada fija en el suelo, volteo hacia el lado contrario en el que la reptil se encontraba… mas sin embargo, pronto este se vio sacado de sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta por palabras de la reptil

\- Dime…Umm

\- Po… mi nombre es Po Ping Maestra Vibora

\- …Jej… puedes decirme Vibora… entonces ¿Po? Podrias… contarme que es ese collar tuyo… por lo que he podido notar, le tienes un cariño y un apego enorme

\- Esto… no es nada si lo vemos de cierta forma, es solamente… un algo que tengo desde que tengo memoria… cuando tuve edad suficiente para averiguar lo que era… solamente encontré fragmentos pequeños, y ningúno sin explicaciones demasiado laboriosas… aunque, lo que mas destacable que encontré, y que vale la pena mencionar es que tenia un nombre raro… curioso, Kiburr…Kyber … - Miro la expresión de confusión en la serpiente, y si, solamente se limito a soltar una risa algo corta, pero audible para ambos – Si… esa fue la misma expresión que tuve yo cuando lo escuche – Su mirada nuevamente divago por la habitación, iba a preguntar donde estaba, pero al ver hacia las paredes que daban con el exterior, vio que ya no había luz alguna fuera de la luna – Estuve apagado un rato

\- Oh… si, luego de tu, accidente en el salón de entrenamiento se te trajo aquí… estamos en la enfermería por cierto… si que te dejaron magullados esos muñecos… aunque ahora todo lo que puede decirse de ellos es que es imposible barrer todas esas astillas y fragmentos suyos

\- Perdi el control, … después de tanto tiempo lo volvi a hacer… crei que había aprendido a controlarlo – Las palabras del panda, consternaron a la maestra, quien se apresuro a formular palabra

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Vera maestra… yo… no soy un chico normal… en mas de un solo sentido claro esta, algo que puede ser destacado es que… tengo ciertas… maldiciones sobre mi… entre ellas la manipulación de objetos, pequeños y grandes… pero eso no es todo… por alguna razón, soy capaz de… no se le puede considerar leer mentes tal vez… o tal vez si pero… Uuuuuggh, es todo demasiado confuso – Se cruzo los brazos, y como pudo, se tapo el rostro e hizo esfuerzo por no lagrimear o sollozar a gran volumen

\- Hey hey… tranquilo grandote, esta bien, no pasa nada… todos tenemos defectos o… cualidades no deseadas, por ejemplo… no tengo colmillos y por lo mismo, no puedo producir veneno, bueno si lo produzco pero no puedo utilizarlo… asi que… no es lo mismo pero estamos igual, asi que tranquilo

El mismo oso, busco relajarse, al menos, lo suficiente para levantar la vista, y asi, encontrarse con la misma reptil de hace un rato, antes de que este lograra sonreírle… de un modo sumamente especial, mas para la maestra que para el oso… era algo difícil de ignorar posiblemente, pero el oso, tenia en el un cierto nivel de encanto inconsciente, lo cual se traducia en un rostro bello, una sonrisa encantadora, un par de ojos hipnotizadores y serenos, junto a una personalidad, explosivamente llamativas - …Se lo agradezco, necesitaba de esto – Un rojo carmín en su rostro se hizo presente debido a ello, mas sin embargo, lo disimulo y desaparecio bastante rápido, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de ello

\- No hay por donde… ahora, si no te molesta, regresare a dormir, se suponía que no estaría aquí

\- ¿A no? Pues que hora se supone que es

\- Pues si mis cálculos son correctos, no deben ser mas de una hora luego de la media noche… si es bastante tarde… tal vez deberías considerar irte a descansar a tu habitación, solemos despertar temprano siempre

\- Le agradezco el aviso… pero si no le molesta… quisiera un poco de tiempo para mi… a solas… hay algunas cosas que, necesito pensar

La mirada sobre el panda estaba en ese mismo momento, mas no le negó esa tranquilidad que el había pedido, y sin mas, fue que se bajo de la silla en la que se poso, para entonces, irse lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación, y cuando estuvo en esta, la abrió, y lentamente, se dispuso a retirarse, no sin antes, voltearle a ver, y dedicarle una muy pequeña sonrisa al rostro – Buenas noches… guerrero dragon… - Cerro y se fue de ahí… dejando a solas, en silencio y oscuridad, al panda

**Un cierto rato luego, en un durazno no muy lejos de aquella casa hogar**

La misma vieja tortuga se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hasta lo que parecia ser un árbol de durazno, ubicado en una cumbre no muy alta, pero si lo suficiente alejada para encontrar paz, mas a sus oídos, el sonido de masticar, llego, y una enorme sonrisa se formo en su cara, por lo que al llegar, con una lámpara y baston en su brazo izquierdo, y su baston tradicional en el derecho, paro al final de la subia, encontrándose de lleno, con aquel panda que esa misma tarde había conocido, dándole la espalda, pero obviamente, merendando, y claro que no se tardo en formular palabras en su boca

\- Veo que encontraste el durazno de la sabiduría celestial

El sonido de estarse atragantando no se hizo de esperar del oso, quien rápidamente se volteo para ver al maestro, tenia acunados en sus brazos un monton de duraznos, y en su boca todavía mas, los cuales no podía masticar, y los hilos de saliva, no se hicieron esperar demasiado en caer al suelo, pronto el asustado panda, dejo caer los que tenia en brazos, y con los que aun estaban en su boca, fue que este lentamente empezó a intentar formular palabras con su todavía boca llena

\- Eho ej ejto peldun sho penje que efa un furafno cuafquiera – En su burdo intento por hablar, este dejo salir los duraznos que en su boca habían todavía, todos menos uno, y asi mismo, este busco limpiarse lo mejor posible, mientras el maestro Oogway seguía caminando hasta el, quedando ambos, frente a frente

\- Yo te entiendo… de verdad que lo hago, sueles comer cuando estas preocupado – Declaro, dejando la linterna clavada en el suelo, para solamente sujetar su baston

Tras las palabras del maestro, el panda se llevo una mano a la boca, tomando el durazno, y mandando este a volar a sus espaldas, antes de inútilmente desviar la atención de su lo que estuviera notando sobre el – Yo no estoy preocupado maestro, claro que no lo estoy ¿Por qué piensa que lo estaría?

\- … ¿Por qué estas preocupado? – Volvio a preguntar… la expresión del panda no daba lugar a lo que este estaba suponiendo… de manera correcta, porque sin embargo, lo sabia aunque lo pudiera negar, y sin mas, este suspiro derrotado, y le volvió a dar la espalda, viendo hacia el vacio en el mas alla del valle entero

\- De seguro… di un tremento asco hoy que jamas podría ser comparado por nadie en la historia de Kung fu… en la historia de China… o siquiera, la historia del asco

\- … Probablemente si – Se apresuro a responder la vieja tortuga, quien mantenía una expresión serena y tranquila en el rostro

\- Y los 5… rayos… debio verlos maestro… me tienen un odio genuino y profundo… ¡Me detestan con ganas!

\- Con ganas, he.

El mismo panda, se volteo a ver al maestro, dándose un ligero golpe en la barriga, la cual empezó a moverse de manera gelatinosa, algo comico, pero no adecuado para el momento - ¿Qué piensa el maestro Shifu para convertir, esto, en el guerrero dragon? … - Un fastidio apareció en su cara, y detuvo el movimiento en su barriga, para luego, detener esta de su movimiento, y suspirar pesadamente – No soy como los cinco maestro… no tengo garras… alas, veneno… ni siquiera tenazas… ahora solamente… puedo pensar en rendirme y regresar con mi padre a la cocina de fideos – Para esto ultimo, la cara del panda, fue a dar al suelo, mientras que este se dejaba sentar, y llevar por sus propios pensamientos… mas el maestro Oogway seguía con aquella expresión suya en el rostro, relajada, tranquila, despreocupada, sonriente incluso

\- Rendirte, o no rendirte… fideos, no fideos – A cada palabra, la atención del panda se le iba encima, aunque todavía no volteaba a verlo por completo, solo una mirada de reojo por encima del hombro – Estas preocupado por lo que es, y lo que va a ser… hay un dicho **_"El ayer, es historia, el mañana es un misterio… pero el hoy, es un obsequio, por eso, se llama presente" _**… solo has tenido un mal dia guerrero dragon, pero no solo por eso debes pensar que todo esta acabado…

El panda, quien ya había volteado del todo a encontrarse con el, tenia la mirada perpleja, y un sentimiento, algo confuso llego a su cuerpo, no sabia como digerirlo por completo, sin embargo era una muy buena ayuda, para el en este momento de necesidad, el maestro, lentamente, poso una mano suya sobre el hombro del mas grande, dando unas suaves palmadas a este, antes de sonreírle por momentos

\- Ven conmigo… hay mucho terreno que cubrir… y muy poco tiempo – Dijo esto ultimo, dándose vuelta, para regresar lentamente hasta las escaleras que bajaban del durazno, sin embargo, antes de irse del todo, tomo la linterna, y con el baston, golpeo el tronco del durazno, Po, quien tenia la mano derecha abierta y apuntando hacia arriba, recibió un durazno en sus dedos, cosa que le hizo tomar la misma fruta con atención especial… pero gusto

Y asi, mientras este lo empezaba a comer, se puso de pie, y le siguió, a su mismo ritmo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

Me disculpo si es un poco corto, sin embargo, el que viene vendrá todavía mas largo, con suerte si no lo subo hoy, será mañana por la tarde o la noche, depende mucho, pero tranquilos, que esta historia, solo esta empezando, y una aclaración que posiblemente tenga que darles es que no, el poder de Po, ahora mismo, no ha florecido, solo dire eso, y listo, nos vemos mañana, Paz.


	3. Capitulo 3: Confrontacion

Ningun personaje representado aquí me pertenece fuera de los Oc's

Capitulo 3: Confrontaciones

Pasado un cierto tiempo, después de la conversación, entre el panda, y la tortuga… _**-¡GONG!- **_el aviso de un nuevo dia, azoto por completo al valle, y fue asi, que en el tan llamado palacio de jade, se dio el inicio del mismo dia, con cada uno de los maestros saliendo a una velocidad sorprendente de sus respetivas habitaciones, cada uno en una postura firme y recta, acompañado de un panda rojo que recidia al principio del mismo pasillo donde estas se encontraban, fue asi mismo, que al unisono, y mientras este, mantenía una expresión serena, y fija, al frente, recitaron

_**¡BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO!**_

5 Voces fueron las únicas que se alcanzaron a escuchar, solamente 5, fue entonces, que a pesar de todo, en la ausencia del panda se había percatado, por lo que a zancadas fuertes y pesadas, fue hasta la puerta de la que se suponía, era la habitación del panda, cual estaba justo frente a la de la maestra Tigresa, cosa que a cierta felina le había molestado, pero no pudo objetar nada, al abrir la puerta de esta misma, su sorpresa, no se hizo esperar, al igual que una larga pero casi silenciosa risa ronca, pues la habitación, estaba vacia

… _**Se rindió**_

Fue lo único que pudo pensar y decir, en el momento, algunos cuantos instantes mas tardes, este, junto a los demás estudiantes, se dirigirían al patio del salón de entrenamiento, pues era de comenzar el dia, la sonrisa en el panda rojo no se podía ocultar, al contrario ni siquiera se esforzaba por esconderla, al igual que la sonrisa en la maestra del estilo del tigre, quien aun estando hasta atrás, seguía inversa en sus pensamientos

"_**Fabuloso… con el panda fuera del camino, regreso al juego… pero con eso, que me dice que no volverá a pasar tiempo hasta que la próxima elección del guerrero dragon sea llevada a cabo… y para colmo… ya no será lo mismo… como sere vista… como una segunda acaso… como una …Uuuugggh, ni siquiera se como seria en ese caso… solo espero… que la próxima vez, sea tal y como yo espero"**_

\- ¿Que haremos ahora maestro Shifu? – Hablo Vibora, la primera en decir algo en todo el camino hacia el patio, ciertamente había en su voz un tono de desaprovacion y de decepcion debido a que el panda se había retirado… posiblemente lo ahuyentaron con todo lo ocurrido ayer_**… pobre chico… no lo merecia**_ fue todo lo que pensó – Si el panda se fue ¿Quién será ahora el guerrero dragon?

\- Me alegra que lo pregunte Maestra Vibora, y su respuesta, es solamente tendremos que esperar, que con el tiempo, el verdadero guerrero dragon sea revelado – Para este punto ya habían llegado a las puertas del mismo patio

Y vaya que sus mandíbulas estaban a nada de irse contra el suelo, pues en dicho patio… se lo encontraron a el, el mismo panda de ayer, estaba como si nada, en una especie de entrenamiento, si es que se le podía decir, pues se le veía que estaba sufriendo al tener las piernas atoradas en dos troncos que estaban a cada lado suyo, intentando de forma desesperada y sin éxito salir de ahí, tanto que apenas escucho el grito del panda rojo llamándole

_**¿¡Que estas haciendo aquí!?**_

A oídos del panda gigante llego el grito, por lo que este rápidamente se enderezo en donde se encontraba, y asi, este lentamente, intento voltearse, pero al no poder hacerlo, simplemente lo hizo por encima de su hombro, saludando de manera respetuosa a su maestro, antes de reverenciarse, justo donde estaba

\- H-Hola, Buenos d-dias maestro – Su voz en si estaba nervioso, y bastante cansada, pero no aparentaba estar cansado en realidad, todo lo contrario, parecia estar rebosante de energía

\- Vuelvo a preguntarlo, panda ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

\- Esta entrenando… no se ve, pensé que era algo sumamente evidente – Una voz mas hablo, desde uno de los costados del patio, el enojo y la rabia que los 5 y su maestro podrían tener en ese momento… bueno, 4, pues Vibora parecia estar tranquila, y de cierto modo, alegre de que el panda decidiera quedarse, aunque eso se vio interrumpido, cuando sus ojos se encontraran con la misma vieja tortuga de ayer, sentada en lo mas alto de su baston, observando con una enorme expresión calmada y una sonrisa en su rostro – Buenos días a todos

\- ¡Buenos Dias Maestro Oogway! – Este vino por parte de todos, incluido el panda rojo, quienes agacharon la cabeza, la tortuga pronto se vio bajando de su baston, y lentamente, fue hasta el frente del guerrero dragon, sujetando su baston mientras el mismo hacia enormes esfuerzos por salir de ahí

\- Respira… profundo… serena tu mente… el no puedo no existe… tampoco el es imposible… solo confía en ti… cree en tu cuerpo… y el mismo te responderá como es debido

\- …Si maestro – Fue todo lo que salio de los labios del panda, y los forcejeos del mismo, se detuvieron… fue entonces, que llevo las manos a cada costado de su cuerpo, señalando con las palmas, al suelo, y nuevamente, concentrándose lo mejor posible, empezó a cerrar sus piernas, no demasiado al principio… pero esto solo dio rienda suelta, a que las mismas piernas del panda, se vieran resbalando lentamente en los troncos, y este mismo, se elevara por sobre de ellos, los ojos cerrados y su concentración al punto, tan pronto sintió la madera sobre los pies, movio estos a los costados, y de un brinco bastante leve, termino por caer de pie entre los mismos, un pesado suspiro de alivio salio de sus pulmones, y claro que por su actitud, este no pudo detenerse en celebrar su victoria sobre las maderas – ¡Si! Siiiiiiiiii, lo logre, jaja, tráguense esas maderas

\- La marca de un verdadero héroe… es la humildad, pero tienes derecho a celebrarlo, un poco – Dijo Oogway, quien para su momento, no se tardo en soltar algunas cuantas risas para si mismo

Los presentes no estaban dando crédito a lo que veian, pero tan pronto el panda se relajo, volteo en dirección al maestro Oogway, a quien no solamente se le reverencio en señal de respeto, sino de agradecimiento, no sabían exactamente que fue lo que paso durante la noche, pero no era momento de averiguarlo

\- Maestro Shifu, este dia, estare supervisando el entrenamiento del guerrero dragon si no le molesta

Las palabras de su maestro, llenaron de conmocion el rostro del panda rojo, mas sin embargo, este no se negó, y como bien se había dicho, el entrenamiento, daría inicio, con la diferencia de que Po, voluntariamente, se retiro su collar, y dejo este a cuidado de Oogway, quien como dijo, se quedo a un lado de la arena principal, y este rápidamente se regreso… el primer chasquido por parte del maestro Shifu se daría al aire, el inicio, como se esperaba, no fue suave, Po contra Vibora, el resultado fue el previsto, la serpiente fue tan rápida y sertera que dejo caer al mismo panda de cabeza contra el piso, aunque este en su principio había intentado evitarlo, no lo logro a tiempo, pero a pesar del inmenso dolor que había sentido debido a tal paliza, entusiasmado, el oso rápidamente dio el saludo de respeto por el combate, y asi, el segundo chasquido por parte del maestro seria dado, un nuevo combate, y fue que exploto entre Po y Mono, pero esta vez en el uso de varas de bambu para el combate, en este por alguna razón Po no se vio demasiado rezagado, pues respondia a los golpes del maestro Mono con una velocidad igual a la suya, sino es que mayor, con bloqueos precisos, y por si fuera poco, ataques del mismo tipo, haciendo el mejor de sus esfuerzos por conectar en algún punto del cuerpo del primate, aunque la única diferencia a destacar y mencionar seria que este sujetaba la bara de la base, y solamente con dos manos, como si fuera una espada o un sable, pero el resultado, fue el esperado, Mono logro conectar en la cabeza del oso un golpe, que lo dejaría fuera de combate, pero este nuevamente saludo en señal de respeto, y el tercer chasquido, se dio, Grulla y Po, en los bordes de la tortuga de Jade, seria un mano a mano, mas no lo fue, pues el panda, perdió demasiado el equilibrio, y empezó a rebotar en sus interiores, una y otra y otra vez, pero aun asi, se pudo escuchar por su parte un relajante y calmado pero doloros _**"¡ESTOY BIEN!"**_ cosa que le desagrado al maestro, y un cuarto chasquido, fue el que solto, para entonces empezar el semi ultimo enfrentamiento, Mantis contra Po, pero este, como se estaba esperando, Mantis lo gano, pues estuvo sometiendo al panda a un sinfín de cadenas de golpes que literalmente arrasaron con el panda, pues una y otra vez este fue azotado contra el suelo del patio, tanto que no se sabría decir como, pero llegaron al atardecer de ese mismo dia, cuando el enfrentamiento termino, con el panda en el suelo, derrotado, parecia ser que el panda rojo había logrado su cometido, sin embargo, las temblorosas y dañadas manos del panda gigante, se levantaron del suelo, una vez mas, y este dio el saludo por el combate terminado… esto parecia ser un sueño, pues el panda parecia estar dispuesto a seguir, no se iba a rendir aparentemente, y eso ocasiono una enorme sonrisa por parte del maestro Oogway, los demás, estaban perplejos, o simplemente era demasiado idiota… o de corazón… quería formar parte de ese mundo

\- … He procurado que se te sea sencillo panda, pero se acabo, tu siguiente oponente, voy a ser yo

Esto ultimo, llamo la atención del todos los presentes, y asi, tal cual, el maestro Shifu, mientras sermoneaba al panda, empezó a someter a este a un arduo pero rápido combate, causándole dolores mayores que ni siquiera en los combates anteriores había llegado a sentir, mas no le parecia importar… pues este se dejaba someter, con un cierto grado de emoción en su voz… aunque llego una parte, en la que parecia ser que las venas y la sangre del maestro Shifu, estaban por explotar/hervir, y fue escuchar al panda gigante decir _**"¡Un guerrero de verdad no se rinde… descuide maestro, yo jamas me voy a rendir!" **_esto, fue suficiente, para que el maestro, mas que enojado, furico y enrabiado, lanzara a los aires al mismo panda, y de una patada lanzara este contra las puertas del patio, esperando tirarlo por las escaleras… pero en su lugar, este impacto con su espalda, de lleno, en uno de los bordes de la entrada, esto le causo un gigantesco dolor, uno que se manifestó, acompañado de un tortuoso y estruendoso grito de dolor y agonía de parte de Po

Dicho grito, gasto sus fuerzas restantes, y asi, este deslizándose, termino por quedar primero de rodillas en el suelo, y al final, se tumbo al mismo, aunque, parecia seguir algo consiente, pues con los brazos, busco mantenerse, no lo suficientemente bien… la mirada perpleja seguía en los maestros… la furia se veía en sus ojos… pero esta se disipo, tan pronto su maestro le paso por el lado, y con sumo cuidado, este le ayudo al panda a levantarse del piso, haciendo que este recargara uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, y claro, que a su cuello, le coloco nuevamente su collar, y asi, juntos, se fueron hacia la casa hogar a las afueras del palacio… aunque antes de irse… una expresión fugaz de decepcion, viajo desde su rostro, hasta el rostro de Shifu, quien al recibirla, no solamente se relajo, sino que rápidamente, se retiro, claro, con 5 maestros detrás de el que esperaban instrucciones

\- Maes-

Intento replicar la maestra Tigresa, quien rápidamente fue detenida por las palabras de su maestro, en un rápido y seco _**"Es todo por hoy"**_

Y asi, los maestros se retiraron, por su lado, hacia la casa hogar, aunque, los primeros en llegar, fueron el maestro Mantis, y Vibora, quienes traían consigo una caja de agujas, y alguno que otro esquema del cuerpo, mas específicamente, los nervios, aunque de la habitación del panda, vieron salir al maestro Oogway, quien solamente les dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de salirse del recinto, a meditar un poco, en soledad, en la habitación del panda, ya estaba una linterna encendida, eso quería indicar que el panda ya estaba de cierto modo, mas consciente, cosa que llamo la atención de ambos maestros, y asi, primero Vibora, dio los toques a su puerta, para que luego esta fuera respondida con un tranquilo pero casi forzado _**"Adelante" **_por parte del panda

Al entrar, lo que vieron los conmociono ligeramente, pues el mismo panda, parecia estarse retirando algunas vendas empapadas en sangre seca, cosa que le estaba disgustando al mismo oso, pues era difícil, mas no imposible, y tan pronto se las retiro, las junto, y puso a un lado de su cama, se le veía cansado, todavía adolorido

\- Buenas noches… guerrero dragon, no queremos molestarte, pero el maestro Mantis podría tener una solución muy útil para su pequeño malestar muscular – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando apasiguar su dolor, claro que en cuanto el panda la vio, la tristeza, se le hacia evidente en aquellos ojos verdes suyos

\- …Bueno, si no me puede dejar peor de lo que ya estoy, digame maestro ¿De que se trata?

\- Puede que sea un método algo simple, pero puede funcionarte demasiado … dime que tan relacionado estas con la – Abrio la caja de agujas, y de esta, saco un par con las tenazas, las cuales le mostro al oso, quien no tardo en tener los ojos abiertos como plato – ¿Acupuntura?

\- … -Glup- No mas de lo que me gustaría debo decir

\- Entonces esto será pan comido – Dijo el insecto, quien se apresuro a ir a su espalda, y enterro la primera aguja, el alarido de dolor del panda, no se hizo tardar, pero si lo comparábamos con el grito anterior, este no era nada para el

Y asi se siguieron, varios minutos, con un panda adolorido y arrepentido en silencio de haber aceptado tal idea por parte de los maestros… aunque, no se podía quejar, era una ayuda que no podía rechazar, no aun después de haber sido ofrecida con buena fe, pero… seguía sin sentirse del todo bien, no consigo mismo

\- Bien… tal vez con estas sean suficientes, solo trata de no-

Fue interrumpido, pues prontamente, el cuerpo del panda empezó a tener numerosos espasmos, pero eran voluntarios… pues el panda había empezado a sollozar, su zurda sujetaba con fuerza y firmeza su collar, y sus orejas no tardaron en caer, de lleno al suelo, estaba dolido, triste… y lo peor de todo… es que parecia comprender las razones por ello… Ambos maestros se vieron entre si, no sabían que hacer ahora, o mas claramente, no sabían que decir, pero el alivio apareció cuando el panda fue el primero en hablar

\- … Se que no pinto nada aquí… se que no pertenezco a ustedes… pero no era necesario… que me humillaran de esa forma… no tenia porque… no tenia…

A pesar de la clase de entrenamiento que ambos maestros tenían… estos no podían evitar el sentirse, culpables, ante las rotas… desilusionadas, y… sentimentales palabras del panda, la cola de la maestra fue a dar hasta la pata del panda que sujetaba de su collar, dando muy suaves y casi fuertes caricias sobre esta, simplemente, a pesar de lo que su maestro dictara, no tenia el corazón para ver a alguien sufrir, mas si es por algo que a ella le concierne, tal vez de manera indirecta, pero no puede negar que en cierto modo, fue complice en el maltrato al panda al momento de entrenar, pero no menciono nada al respecto, solamente, le dejo liberarse un poco, y antes de nada, le intento dar una pequeña muestra de apoco, lo cual se traducia en una sonrisa bastante rápida, pero relajante, dicha sonrisa fue vista por el panda, quien se empezó a secar las lagrimas con el antebrazo derecho, antes de regresarle la sonrisa… seguía siendo encantadora aun llorando

El resto de la noche, siguió siendo normal, al menos si es que en algún punto de todo esto, podría considerarse normal, pues llegado un momento en el que Tigresa, dio toda una explicación, del porque el maestro Shifu era asi, de serio, frio y distante… Tai Lung, un leopardo de las nieves que traiciono a su maestro, y hizo de las suyas al destruir el valle… mas sin embargo, eso fue detenido, y dicho sujeto, termino en prisión, luego de un momento incomodo, donde a Po lo habían incapacitado con un gigantesco numero de agujas en la espalda, este se recupero, no del todo pero al menos ya podia ponerse de pie, fue asi que a su ritmo, y en calma, se dirigio hasta la cocina del palacio, junto a los demás maestros, y ahí mismo, empezó a dar a conocer sus verdaderos poderes… en la cocina, pues cortaba vegetales a una velocidad y una precisión impresionantes, mientras este cocinaba, daba a los maestros alguna que otra anécdota sobre su vida en el restaurante, la mas destacable, seria la de un lobo, que aparentemente era malo dando propinas, aunque, lo que mas llamo la atención de los maestros, era que vasos para Te, flotaron desde sus estantes, hasta la mesa, uno para cada uno, junto a eso, la tetera, la cual por si sola, sirvió el te a cada vaso, y esta misma se regreso a la estufa, donde vieron al panda sirviendo los platos de fideos, aun no se acostumbraban… a eso, mas simplemente porque solamente lo habían visto dos veces hacerlo… tres por parte de la maestra Vibora, dejo los platos frente a cada maestro, menos Tigresa, quien se negó a probarlos, en su lugar, solamente se alimento de Tofu, claro que al hablarle al panda, seguía siendo distante y fría, esto incomodo el ambiente un tanto, el sorber del panda lleno los oídos de todos, y cuando este dejo su plato en la mesa, recibió numerosas risas por parte de los maestros, la razón, era que al panda gigante se le había quedado un fideo en el rostro

Esto, obviamente dio rienda suelta a sus bromas, por lo que se bajo de la silla, y rápidamente, empezó a dar una imitación demasiado boba y exageradamente burlona del maestro Shifu… cosa que no le importo a los maestros, pues simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus payadas, y las risas, por parte de cada uno, excepto Tigresa, se dieron a conocer, tan ridículo e infantil era el panda, que les hacia recordar lo que era el reir, mas sin embargo, la maestra solamente empezaba a molestarse por ello mismo, aunque, claro que se quedo callada, tan pronto en las puertas de la cocina, detrás del panda, se vio al maestro Shifu, quien sujetaba un baston demasiado familiar en sus brazos, claro que el panda gigante tardo en darse cuenta, y parar con su bobería… a medias, pronto, el anuncio fue dado, Tai lung…escapo de prisión, y por si fuera poco, dijo que Po, el guerrero dragon, era el único que podía detenerlo

\- Je…jejejeje… y yo que pensé que no tenia sentido del humor… Que yo voy a … detener a Tai…Lung… ¿Qué es enserio? – La expresión en el maestro le dejaba en claro que no estaba bromeando, sin embargo, busco una salida rápida para tal embrollo – Pero el maestro Oogway lo vencerá, si lo hizo una vez que es una segunda ¿No?

\- ¡Oogway No lo hara! … ya no puede – Las sospechas del panda fueron contestadas… el baston que el maestro sujetaba en brazos, era el del maestro Oogway, quien ahora había pasado a una mejor vida, esto no solamente hizo panicar al panda, quien discretamente, salio a pasos ligeros de ahí, hasta que no lo notaran, y salir corriendo de ahí – Nuestra única esperanza, es el guerrero dragon

_**"¡Esto ya fue el colmo!" **_Sono en la mente de cierta felina, quien no tardo, en responderle a su maestro - ¿El panda?

\- ¡Asi es… el panda!

Hasta hace poco, su maestro había querido deshacerse de el, mas sin embargo, ahora, parecia ser todo lo contrario, pero la maestra del estilo del tigre, no se quedo de brazos cruzados, por lo que se levanto de su lugar, abruptamente, para delegar con su maestro – ¡Maestro! Por favor, dejenos vencer a Tai lung ¡fue para esto que nos entreno!

\- No… No lo permitiré, no es su destino detener a Tai Lung, sino de el – Apunto a su costado con el baston, esperaba que este chocara con la barriga del panda gigante, mas sin embargo, no lo hizo, y al no encontrarlo, empezó a buscarlo con la mirada - ¿Dónde esta?

_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**_

Se escucho a las afueras de la casa, el fastidio en los ojos del panda rojo se hizo evidente, y sin mas, este salio disparado para localizar al panda… a su maestro le había hecho una promesa… y la iba a cumplir, como de lugar

Tigresa no pudo quedarse quieta y salió de la cocina y del Palacio. Una vez fuera, fijó su mirada en el techo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, pegó un salto, alcanzando uno de los muro. Se apoyó en él para dar el siguiente brinco, y así hasta que consiguió llegar al tejado. Desde allí arriba, pudo observar a su maestro y a quien consideraba su rival. H acaloradamente, prácticamente gritándose. Afortunadamente, llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar la parte más importante

\- Yo… Yo no soy el guerrero dragon

\- ¿¡Y entonces porque no te rendiste!? – Replico Shifu, quien ahora parecia estar molesto ante las decisiones del panda – Sabias que quería deshacerme de ti, y te quedaste

\- Si… tiene razón… yo me quede, me quede, porque, cada vez que usted me lanzaba una piedra, o decía que apestaba, me dolia… pero nunca me dolio mas, de lo que me duele todos los días el ser yo… me quede… porque crei, que si alguien podía cambiarme… hacerme… no tan yo… ¡ERA USTED! El mejor maestro de kung fu de toda china

Shifu sintió que sus palabras le hacían sentir cada vez peor. Po solo había querido ponerse en sus manos para llegar a ser algo mejor de lo que era, y él no había hecho mas rechazarlo y despreciarlo

\- Pero puedo cambiarte… puedo convertirte en el guerrero dragon ¡Y lo voy a hacer!

\- Ay por favor, Si Tai lung ya viene en camino, y aunque se tarde 100 años en llegar… que piensa usted hacer, para convertir todo esto – Refiriendose a su barriga, la cual en ocasiones rebotaba – En el guerrero dragón ¿He? …¿Qué? … ¿Quee? – A este ultimo, un tono mas notoriamente triste se le hizo notar en la voz, pero pronto, eso se detuvo al próximo - ¿¡Que!?

\- ¡No lo se! … No lo se

Tigresa, desde lo alto del Palacio, sintió desvanecerse todo el odio que había profesado hacia Po, para ser reemplazado por lástima. Ese chico tenía la autoestima por los su todo lo que era y representaba, y necesitaba cambiarlo. Él no había tenido intención de quitarle su tan preciado título, y sin embargo, se había metido en un buen lío. Si Sh a enfrentarse con Tai Lung, moriría

\- …Eso pensé…

Por su lado, el panda rojo se dio la libertad de pasarlo, y asi, el mismo se quedo en soledad, de pie justo donde estaba, aunque su atención se vio tomada por una voz, desconocida que resonó en su mente… claro que no se dio cuenta cuando cierta felina, se dejo caer al vacio a sus espaldas, de la nada, todo estaba lleno de una niebla… y bajo la oscuridad de la noche, no se lograba distinguir nada, al menos a los ojos del panda, hasta que pronto, una especie de sendero se le formo, y siguió este en silencio, apartando la niebla de su rostro, intentando disiparla un poco y ver mas claramente a donde era que se estaba encaminando

\- ¿Hola? … Maestro Shifu… Chicooos... Alguien… Quien sea

De la nada, pudo sentir como había tocado algo mojado con los pies, eso ciertamente le hizo pegar un brinco bastante pequeño, aunque la niebla termino por disiparse muy apenas, y le dejo ver, lo que parecia ser, una especie de tronco de árbol, con la diferencia en la que en este claramente había algo fuera de lugar, podría tratarse de su imaginación, pero en dicho tronco, había una cueva, sumamente oscura … lo peor, era que una voz lo estaba llamando… asi fue que este, ligeramente tentado, y curioso, entro en dicha cueva, era un lugar angosto, muy malo para alguien de su tamaño y físico, mas no se detuvo, y siguió caminando, gracias a su cristal, alumbro su camino, al menos lo suficiente hasta que llego a la raíz hueca del árbol… no había gran cosa, solo era un árbol mas, aunque… pronto, a sus espaldas, una luz se dio de manera repentina, cosa que le asusto, e hizo voltear de inmediato… pero lo que encontró… lo dejo atonito, un monton de… libros de aspecto sumamente viejo, 8 en su totalidad, junto a una especie de contenedor cuadrado pequeño, y en su interior, parecia tener algo, sin embargo, no podía ver claramente a través de eso, claro que no se quedo con las ganas, y tomo uno, lo estuvo ojeando por un rato… aunque, no entendia demasiado de eso, tal vez porque la oscuridad no le ayudaba a leer con claridad… se preguntaba, si debía dejarlos ahí… o llevárselos… era algo sumamente extraño, sin embargo… algo en su mente, le hizo reaccionar… y sin mas, tomo los libros en sus manos, y salio del mismo árbol, espero encontrarse con la niebla de nuevo, pero su sorpresa, fue bastante al no encontrarse con esta, al contrario todo estaba claro y despejado, y cuando se dio la vuelta, el árbol y su cueva, habían desaparecido… eso le daba muy mal rollo, pero sin mas, se trago sus palabras, y lentamente empezó a caminar fuera de ahí, con los libros en sus manos…y el cubo, algo le decía que se meteria en problemas después… pero había algo mas… que le decía que eso… podría ser la respuesta, a todos sus problemas

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Voz oscura: El verdadero camino… apenas empieza… no tardara, en saber, lo que es en realidad

…Riiiiiiiight, Nos vemos luego! 


	4. Capitulo 4: Previo al Destino

Ningún personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, fuera de los Oc's

Capitulo 4: Previo al Destino

El amanecer se había dado… y el maestro Shifu, no hacía nada más, que ver hacia la nada, desde el durazno sagrado… tantos años de entrenamiento y concentración en las artes marciales, lo desconectaron por completo de temas como lo eran la confianza y la fe… se sentía derrotado, incluso, fuera del camino… aunque, pronto su atención se vio desviada por unos cuantos ruidos que venían de parte del palacio de jade, claro que no tardo en ponerse de pie, y por lógica, al primer lugar que se acercó a revisar, fue el salón de entrenamiento, y sus alrededores… pero el dueño de aquellos que evidentemente, eran gritos de combate, no estaba ahí, por lo que, concentro hasta la última fibra de sus orejas, y giro estas en dirección la casa hogar no muy lejos del salón de entrenamiento… como era de esperarse, este se encamino al sitio, y los gritos de parte del dueño, parecían hacerse más intensas… provenientes de la cocina, lo cual era raro, pues el sitio era cerrado con candado y cadenas, pero estas, aparentemente fueron forzadas y más importante aún, el candado desapareció, tan pronto se acercó a la puerta, se encontró algo a lo que no dio crédito, pues Po, estaba soltando fuertes golpes a todos lados, especialmente a las puertas pequeñas con notables pedazos de metal

Dichos pedazos, los inspeccionaba, y dejaba en la mesa, el maestro, prefirió permanecer oculto, pues, no estaba totalmente seguro de que era aquello que estaba ocurriendo, solo que a la mesa, vio un montón de pedazos de metal, algunos metal sin más, otros parecían cobre, y así, hasta que dichas piezas, se quedaron sobre un libro, libro que pertenecía a los libros de ayer mismo, abierto en una página específica, en esta, se relataba una especie de arma, mas no cualquier tipo, sin duda, era motivo de atención, pero pronto, cuando el panda parecía haber reunido las piezas suficientes, empezó a juntarlas, y más importante… se retiró su collar, y de este, le desprendió su tan preciado cristal, pronto, dejo este junto al resto de las piezas, y tomo el libro nuevamente en sus manos, no parecía algo peligroso… pero el cansancio en los ojos del panda, se hizo evidente, parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche

\- Ahora… las piezas reunidas… es momento de ensamblarlas … - Busco, y rebusco en el texto, algo que le fuera de ayuda, mas no lo parecía haber, hasta que dio con la parte adecuada, y la leyó, en voz alta – Confía… solo en la fuerza… ella más que una guía, es una poderosa aliada… despeja tu mente… y a tu sable, la realidad llegara

Con esto, no entendió bien a lo que se refería … el maestro Shifu con eso, pero Po, quien aparentemente, había entendido, dejo todo lo demás de lado, el libro, y las sillas, para solamente quedarse de rodillas en el suelo, cerró los ojos, con profundidad… _**"The Force Theme Suite" **_…la concentración en el panda gigante podía notarse en sus expresiones… paso un buen rato sin que algo importante o emocionante sucediera… pero sucedió, pues de la mesa, aquellas piezas que había estado juntando, empezaron a formarse, a su voluntad, algunas se hicieron más pequeñas, otras se amoldaron, algunas otras se hicieron delgados cables, y otras se quedaron de la misma forma en la que estaban, pedazos de madera de la misma mesa, se desprendieron de la misma, y fueron a complementar las piezas en el momento, el cristal, se levantó del suelo, y entre algunas cuantas piezas, acunaron a este en su interior, cables y cubierta empezaron a encerrar al cristal por completo, la madera ayudo a unir firmemente las piezas, al igual que algunos cuantos tornillos

A medida que el objeto tomaba forma, los alrededores en la cocina se vieron envueltos en un disturbio… celestial, pues varios platos empezaron a temblar, algunos otros a levitar, los vasos o salían volando por ahí, o se quedaban girando en el aire en círculos alrededor del panda… el maestro no sabía si entrar en pánico, o intervenir… lo segundo parecía mejor opción, mas salió de su escondite, y entro en la cocina, mirando como todo a su alrededor, empezaba a flotar por obra divina, nuevamente, dirigió la mirada sobre de la obra del panda, aquel objeto empezó a tomar a cada instante más y más forma, hasta dar, con una especie de… vara, algo pequeña, dicho objeto, fue formado por la madera y el metal que el panda había reunido, este, al estar terminado, abrió los ojos, y empezó a ponerse de pie… por algún motivo, no se había percatado de la presencia de Shifu, y así, fue que llevo dudosa, su mano izquierda hasta el objeto, y lo sujeto con firmeza, era más pesado de lo que se había esperado… y seguía sin entender que era aquel objeto… hasta que busco, y rebusco en el… hasta dar con su pequeño interruptor de ignición, nuevamente ojeo el libro para estar seguro de que era lo segundo por hacer

Y cuando lo confirmo, se enderezo en su lugar, tragando tan grueso fuera posible, y presionando dicho interruptor, fue que de dicho objeto, una hoja larga, brillante y algo ruidosa… la obra estaba terminada, y la prueba de su funcionalidad estaba ahí, aunque al ser activada, esta adquiría un peso adicional, pero este se acostumbró rápido, al sujetarlo en ambas manos, y blandirlo como si fuera una espada más, aunque no lo fuera, movió esta de un lado al otro, de arriba hacia abajo, y ya que aún habían cosas flotando a su alrededor, este intento algo, un poco arriesgado, y fue que tiro un golpe hacia uno plato que estaba flotando hacia él, dicho, fue partido a la mitad como si no fuera nada, y ambos pedazos, cayeron al suelo, fue un corte preciso… perfecto… y muy limpio

Estaba por comprobar todavía más de aquel objeto que en sus manos residía, pero un pequeño gritillo salió de su garganta, cuando se fijó en el maestro Shifu, haciendo que la concentración se fijara sobre este, y así, todas las cosas en el aire, empezaron a caer una a una, sobre la cabeza del panda gigante y el panda rojo… la sorpresa no se hizo esperar, y este, se le acerco al panda gigante, quien apago su sable de luz, y lo sujeto en ambas manos, mientras que mantenía la mirada desviada esperando mantenerse tranquilo, ante la situación… miro de regreso al libro que tenia en la mesa, y Po, rápidamente, se acerco y cerro este de abrupto golpe, esperando no llamar demasiado la atención, aunque, eso se vio imposible, pues Shifu reacciono a tiempo, y se aclaro la garganta rápidamente

\- Guerrero dragon… si no es mucho problema, quisieras, explicarme que fue lo que sucedió aquí

\- Yo… solo… estaba entrenando… un poco

-… Como es que la destrucción de este recinto puede ser entrenamiento para ti, panda

La mirada del mismo, se fue sobre del maestro, esta se veía molesta… desafiante, incluso podría decirse, que irradiaba aire de superioridad, pero esa expresión, cambio a una mas calmada, hasta que este camino, levantando una silla en la cual tomo asiento, para entonces, suspirar, y nuevamente, mirar al aun molesto maestro - … El maestro Oogway… era alguien muy sabio… la noche previa a… ayer… estuvo entrenando conmigo un poco

Su atención, sobre Po, era mayor por parte del maestro Shifu, quien tomo asiento no muy lejos de el, para escuchar absolutamente todo lo que este tuviera que decir… pero que manera mas bonita seria esa de tocar el tema sino es con un flashback

_**EL CUAL INICIA AQUÍ**_

_**Tras un pequeño viajecito desde el durazno, hasta el patio del salón de entrenamiento, Po había entablado una muy larga y duradera conversación con el maestro Oogway, aunque este fuera lento a caminar, Po no lo apresuraba, para nada, claro que incluso le intentaba igualar el paso al caminar a su lado, pero no podía pasarlo, pues la tortuga, por el caparazón, era demasiado grande, mas, no se quejo, no dijo nada, solo lo dejo ser, y asi, llego un punto, de la conversación en la que tan pronto ambos estuvieron en el centro del patio, este lo encaro, enterrando su baston en el suelo, su mirada, aunque fuera serena, denotaba algo de seriedad, y firmeza, no le había visto antes asi, pero no le dijo nada al respecto**_

_**\- … Dime, guerrero dragon, durante tu infancia… tuviste momentos muy… duros ¿Verdad?**_

_**\- … Asi es maestro… no deseo hablar de eso pero… confio en usted, para ser sincero respecto a ello**_

_**\- Y cuando te asustabas… te sentias triste… o alterado… cosas inexplicables… y peligrosas pasaban a tu alrededor**_

_**\- Es como si leyera mi mente… si, asi es maestro**_

_**\- …Ya veo… Po, tengo algo que hablar muy seriamente contigo… y espero que de tu parte, me des toda la atención del mundo… porque esto, es algo sumamente importante, algo que podría cambiar tu vida… para siempre**_

_**En la severidad de sus palabras, el panda no podía desviar la mirada de la mirada de la tortuga, quien se alejo del baston, y solamente, igualo lo mejor posible, la estatura del panda, con el cuello mas obviamente, pero este, simplemente, asintió**_

_**\- Bien… pon atención… tu Po… guerrero dragon… eres, aparentemente, un decendiente de una religión… que se pensó, estaría extinta muy… pero muy pronto… a esta religión, en particular, no se le conoce por un nombre fijo… sin embargo, tu, la conoceras como el poder de la fuerza, o simplemente, la Fuerza**_

_**\- …Disculpe mi tontería pero… ¿La fuerza de que maestro?**_

_**\- Tranquilo… es normal… La fuerza, es un campo de fuerza que rodea a todas las cosas vivientes… a ti… a mi… a los cinco… a Shifu… a los arboles, plantas, y animales de todas partes … pero tu… eres un caso sumamente especial… puedo sentirlo… la fuerza… es intensa contigo… de un modo en el que jamas, se había visto…**_

_**\- Maestro, perdóneme otra vez, pero no estoy comprendiendo nada**_

_**\- Es muy sencillo… en esta religión, había una profecía, que relataba la llegada de un individuo, que traería la paz a toda la existencia… no solo a la nación… y… no dejo de pensar… que seas TU, el quien a esa profecía se refiere… y tengo mis motivos para creer que asi es… en resumen, jovencito… tu… eres… el ultimo… Jedi**_

_**\- … ¿Un que?**_

_**\- Un Jedi… un ser de luz y buena voluntad, capaz de controlar el lado luminoso de la fuerza… para el bien… se que a tu mente, esto parezca una cruel broma de mal gusto, pero es la verdad…**_

_**El panda, que intento hablar, no pudo, pues el maestro Oogway, le dio la espalda, esto únicamente para encarar una gigantesca piedra que no estaba demasiado lejos de ambos… tomo grandes cantidades de aire en sus pulmones, y estiro el brazo derecho, hacia la misma roca, aunque este parecia estar tembloroso, la tensión en el ambiente, se hizo presente, y asi, esta misma piedra, empezó a levantarse del suelo, causando una gigantesca caída de mandibula por parte del oso, quien no apartaba la mirada, y no se perdia ni un solo detalle de esto… era incluso, que dicha roca, se movia junto al movimiento en la mano y brazo del maestro, quien la llevo al otro extremo del patio, y la dejo caer de golpe sobre la tierra, nuevamente, este encaro al panda**_

_**\- … Maestro… eso… fue… no lo… esa piedra… ahí y luego**_

_**\- Po… veo tu interior… veo tu mente… aunque me es imposible, leer del todo, tu futuro… yo se que tu destino… es la grandeza…**_

_**\- Pero maestro… usted acaba de hacer eso… entonces eso quiere decir que no soy el único**_

_**\- Aun no… pero lo seras… mi tiempo en esta tierra se agota… pronto… será momento de que me una a la fuerza, para la eternidad… mi ultimo objetivo en la vida era escoger al guerrero dragon… y lo hice… pero ahora que he descubierto esto… no puedo irme solamente asi, y ya… asi que, esta noche, cubriremos tanto terreno como sea posible… pues me niego a dejarte sin instrucción en tu nueva vida**_

_**\- Maestro, aunque logre enseñarme hoy… que hare cuando… usted…**_

_**\- Confiaras, en la fuerza… ella, será tu nueva guía… tu nueva aliada… y amiga… ella te ayudara a sobrepasar todos los obstáculos que en su momento se te presenten… y cuando el momento llegue… se te será revelado, el verdadero inicio, en las artes de los Jedi**_

_**\- … ¿Y cuando sabre que estoy listo?**_

_**\- No lo sabras… la fuerza, será quien te lo diga… confía en ella… prométeme…que te esforzaras en esa senda que la vida te ha otorgado ahora**_

_**\- … - Ante sus palabras, el panda gigante se arrodillo ante el maestro, en un puro sentimiento de respeto y admiración, ante su persona - … Lo prometo, maestro**_

_**(Para esta secuencia, seria bueno que se escuchara la Star Wars Rise Of Skywalker Final Trailer Music, le da un mejor sentimiento al momento)**_

_**Fue suficiente el decir eso… y al enderezarse, el entrenamiento de Po, dio inicio, mas que un entrenamiento, fue una instrucción breve en el arte, cosas básicas, mas que complicadas, el manejo adecuado de un sable, con palos de bambu, la manipulación y levitación de objetos, desde pequeños, a grandes, aunque al principio incluso Oogway se preocupo porque Po no pudiera llevar a cabo los ejercicios como era debido, no fue todo mas que lo contrario, lograba hacer un avance bastante rápido, y lo mejor de todo… era que seguía a Oogway al ritmo adecuado, incluso… le había revelado algo importante… la ubicación de un artefato, que pronto, podría serle de mucha ayuda, dicha ubicación, quedo grabada en la memoria del panda, pero no dijo mas de ahí, incluso, hubo un momento en el que ambos, con palos de bambu en manos, iniciaron un encuentro amistoso uno contra uno, a un ritmo y una velocidad sin iguales, claro que aunque Oogway tenia la edad, se sabia mover al son del panda, quien se esforzaba encarecidamente por hacer un excelente trabajo**_

_**Pero el momento, había llegado, Oogway, se aparto del patio, y dejo a Po entrenar por cuenta propia en algunos cuantos movimientos, la tortuga haría el uso de la fuerza, y lanzaría varios objetos sobre del panda, quien no solamente los estaba esquivando sin la necesidad de verlos, sino que los golpeaba, o desviaba utilizando la fuerza, aunque todavía tenia demasiado… mucho que aprender, se le veía demasiado entusiasmado por hacerlo, cuando el amanecer llego… y dio de lleno sobre el panda… Oogway lo vio… entendio… y lo acepto… Po… estaba destinado… a pasar a la historia… como el mejor Jedi de la historia… pues su simple silueta siendo golpeada por el sol, sus movimientos, y sus expresiones, le hicieron imaginar un sinfín de cosas, entre ellos… a Po, blandiendo un sable de luz propio, comandando tropas de soldados hacia un mejor camino para el mundo… para el mismo**_

_**Cuando llego el momento de parar… el panda se acerco al maestro…y hablaron, en voz baja, y asi, el panda gigante, algo desconcertado, tuvo que asentir, y sin mas, este parecia… no recordar totalmente, lo sucedido, nada fuera de aquella ubicación, ahí fue, cuando Oogway, le convencio de que estaba a punto de entrenar, y eso mismo, convencido de todo, lo hizo… después de todo…Po recordaría lo que paso… en su momento**_

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

\- Cuando empece a leer los libros… los recuerdos de ese momento, regresaron a mi… me causo un enorme dolor de cabeza, pero no puedo dar crédito a lo que paso… entiendo ahora que de verdad… soy muy diferente, pero… si le soy sincero maestro… eso… solo me hace sentir… especial… pero triste… pues ahora… soy el ultimo y único Jedi

\- … Los accidentes… no existen… los accidentes no existen – Se repetia una y otra vez, a si mismo, el panda rojo, cosa que alarmo al panda gigante, quien obviamente, se acerco temeroso a este, y le intento mover – Acompañame…

Bajo de la silla donde se encontraba sentado, y se encamino hacia la entrada de la cocina… Po, quien seguía confuso por ello, sujeto el sable de luz a su cintura, y siguió al maestro…fuera del recinto… era hora, de iniciar, de verdad con todo

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4_**  
**_


End file.
